


Silly

by remm_remm



Series: blue bird - hwasun oneshots [1]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, I just love them, and because there is no such thing as too many hwasun, because they're precious, jealous hyejin, just hwasun being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remm_remm/pseuds/remm_remm
Summary: "Is our Hyejin jealous?" Yongsun whispers softly as the MMMTV-unnie leaves them alone in the corner of the dressing room, and there are sweetness and tenderness and sunshine in her voice. Only for Hyejin. "Silly."
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Series: blue bird - hwasun oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120778
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Silly

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at naming my works and writing summaries to them.
> 
> This little drabble was written about four months ago when I first discovered Mamamoo, and I wrote it in Russian. So now I've decided to translate it and actually post it here (I still can't believe I'm doing this and pretty sure I'm gonna regret it somewhere along the way), so I'm apologizing in advance for any grammar mistakes. 
> 
> This is just a figment of my imagination, nothing in this story happened in real life, please don't take it seriously.

Backstage Yongsun is fooling around with Byulyi again, and that's okay to the point that no one cares. Byulyi laughs deeply, nuzzles Yongsun’s chin, and that's okay too. Everything is as it should be.

And that pisses off Hyejin. Pisses. Off. The way Byulyi grabs Yongsun's hand without a second thought. The way they stand, completely forgetting about each other's personal space. The way they smile at the camera and flirt shamelessly.

Hyejin doesn't want to admit that she's jealous. First of all, it would be pointless, because fanservice is just a fanservice and Byulyi and Yongsun are simply doing their jobs. And secondly, it would mean that Hyejin doesn't trust Yongsun. Which is a lie. Ahn Hyejin trusts Kim Yongsun the most in this world.

And still. Still, every time Byulyi leans into Yongsun's face at a dangerously close distance, a real storm begins inside her.

"Hey, careful with the facial expressions, there are cameras everywhere," Wheein says quietly with her usual nonchalance, not even bothering to look up from her phone, and Hyejin wonders for the hundredths time how is Wheein always notices every little change in her mood. She sighs, moves closer to her, puts her head on her friend’s shoulder and pretends to be dead tired so that her sour face doesn't look so out-of-place between the joyful smiles of the other members. "You’re being stupid."

Wheein is right. As always. Hyejin lets out a short, self-deprecating chuckle somewhere into Wheein’s neck, and the latter jerks her shoulder in displeasure.

"Exactly how bad you got it?" Wheein asks with a sly smile, and Hyejin lets out the deepest and saddest sigh.

"Want to be in Byulyi’s place…" she grumbles, and Wheein laughs loudly, getting the attention of everyone in the dressing room.

Yongsun looks in their direction too, catches Hyejin's frown, and her face transforms in a split second, a forced smile becomes sincere and sends Hyejin’s restraints to hell. She jumps up from the couch and rushes to Yongsun.

"Unnie, Wheein teases me!" She screams surprisingly loudly, pouting her lips, and (finally, _finally_ ) wraps her arms around Yongsun's neck, hiding her face in her hair and secretly inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume. She can’t see Wheein, but perfectly hears her loud snort. (She won't let Hyejin forget about it. Not a chance.)

Yongsun laughs right into her ear with her unbearable high-pitched laugh, and Hyejin wants to kiss her to shut her up, but everyone is looking at them, the MMMTV-unnie is filming them a little too closely, and Yongsun is talking to the camera, affectionately stroking Hyejin's hair. They circle around in place without breaking their hug, and Hyejin catches Wheein's cheerful gaze and Byulyi's warm smile.

"Is our Hyejin jealous?" Yongsun whispers softly as the MMMTV-unnie leaves them alone in the corner of the dressing room, and there are sweetness and tenderness and sunshine in her voice. Only for Hyejin. "Silly."

"I know," Hyejin sighs, kissing the soft skin behind her ear, making Yongsun flinch and exhale sharply. "Sorry, unnie. I can't help it."

Out of the corner of her eye Hyejin sees their manager glancing warningly at them, but right now another stupid reprimand they are going to receive when they return to the main office is her last concern, because Yongsun takes advantage of their position in the very corner of the dressing room and shamelessly lifts Hyejin’s shirt up without anyone noticing and runs her cold hands over her stomach, sending waves of goosebumps all over Hyejin's body. There is a devilish grin on Yongsun’s lips, and her eyes are dark and heavy. 

Hyejin is in one heartbeat to kiss her in front of the entire staff.

"My sister came to visit me, and we had a little fight this morning," Yongsun suddenly says. Hyejin can barely grasp the meaning of her words because Yongsun's hands are now travelling up her back. "I don't want to go home."

"Unnie…"

"Maybe there is a place in your bed for me?" Yongsun blinks innocently, but her hands stroke her back not innocently at all. "If, of course, Lion doesn't mind."

"Lion doesn't mind," Hyejin immediately wheezes, even forgetting to laugh at the old joke about Lion, and Yongsun suddenly moves her hands to Hyejin's ribcage and runs her fingers along the lace of her bra, pulling a ragged sigh from her throat. "D-damn, unnie, if you continue like this, I'm afraid we won't make it to my bed."

Yongsun mockingly gasps pretending to be shocked to the core, but her dark eyes betray her impatience.

"Yongsun, Hyejin, let's wrap up," the manager suddenly says, glaring at them very meaningfully from the other side of the dressing room. She knows them too well not to know where Yongsun's hands are now.

Hyejin reluctantly pulls away, tucking her shirt back into her pants, and after glancing around to make sure the manager is out and everyone else pays them no mind, she leans in and steals a short kiss from Yongsun's bright red lips. It only lasts a split second, but Hyejin manages to taste her lipstick and catch a short, surprised sigh from Yongsun who was clearly not expecting it.

"To my place then?" Hyejin smiles.

Yongsun blinks, shaking off the surprised look, and beams back at her with a silly smile that makes Hyejin's heart burst. _Ah, damn, Hyejin, you really are a goner,_ she thinks as Yongsun happily nods at her question and smiles even brighter, _Wheein’s gonna tease me for the rest of my life._

Hyejin interlaces her fingers with Yongsun's cold ones, and there is no fanservice in that. There are no more cameras in the dressing room, no strangers, just Wheein staring at her phone screen, Byulyi taking off her makeup, and a few managers. Yongsun looks and looks and looks at Hyejin as if she is the most beautiful thing in this world, and Hyejin no longer remembers why she even ended up here, in the very corner of the dressing room, why she was so stupidly jealous and almost ruined everyone's mood with her annoyance. It didn't matter at all, because right now nothing exists for Hyejin except Yongsun, who looks at her with the most incredible look and whispers words of love in her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give a kudos, or share your thoughts, or leave a tip, if you liked my story✨  
> https://ko-fi.com/remm_remm


End file.
